Mockingbird
Mockingbird a.k.a. Agent 19 was a Special Officer of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is now a 'detached' officer of S.H.I.E.L.D. ... but is also now an active agent for Oracle and a 'provisional' member of the Birds of Prey. Background Barbara Morse had a pretty normal upbringing. She excelled in sports from gymnastics to soccer to tennis and softball and lacrosse, but her real passion was reading. An excellent student, as Bobbi got older she developed a real love for science, especially biology. Socially, she didn't really belong to any particular group but found that she could fit in pretty much anywhere. After high school, Bobbi was accepted to Georgia Tech and majored in Biochemistry. Bobbi excelled at it, and did her PhD work with Dr. Wilma Calvin, her favorite professor. Dr. Calvin was working on Project: Gladiator, sponsored by SHIELD. As a result, when Bobbi finished her PhD she was immediately recruited by SHIELD. Bobbi enrolled in SHIELD espionage school and graduated at the top of her class to become Agent 19. Since she also had a habit of taunting her opponents, Bobbi was also granted the code name of 'Mockingbird'. During her employ with SHIELD, Agent Morse not only conducted field work but she also continued work with her former professor on what was, she discovered, an attempt to recreate the Super Soldier formula that produced Captain America. Bobbi's SHIELD career progressed nicely, and she was given more and more challenging missions. Just as she had established herself as a competent, dangerous agent Bobbi's luck ran out. She took a bullet on a mission and was critically wounded. While she was in the hospital dying, SHIELD's leadership made the decision to test an experimental formula on Bobbi. The formula was a combination of the Infinity Formula (used to retard Nick Fury's aging) and the Super-Soldier Serum. Bobbi pulled through, although with mixed feelings about the whole situation. On the one hand she was thankful to be alive. On the other hand, she questioned the ethics of the decision that was made without her permission. Her request for release from SHIELD was met with a compromise, and Bobbi was placed on detached duty. While 'detached duty' sounded good on paper, it didn't take long before 'relaxing' led to 'stir crazy' for formerly-Agent Morse. It's difficult for a former SHIELD agent to find a straight job, even with genuinely-forged credentials, so Bobbi decided to try something in the private sector. Moving from New York to Gotham City, she got a private detective's license and set up a practice there. Much to her delight, Bobbi discovered that Gotham City had some MAJOR issues, which led to plenty of employment opportunities. She made headway in a few cases, although she also got on a major crime lord's shit-list in the process. That's about the time Bobbi received a call from the mysterious 'Oracle', along with an offer to join forces. Working with Oracle's intel on the Gotham crime syndicates, Bobbi did quite well and began to blaze a slow trail through Gotham's underworld. In time, Oracle revealed that she also knew a lot about a certain 'Mockingbird' as well, and offered Bobbi the opportunity to join another group of birds: the Birds of Prey. Provisionally, of course. Bobbi accepted, and Mockingbird rose from the ashes. This time in Gotham City. Personality Logical - Being a scientist, Bobbi sees the world around her in logical terms. Everything has a reason and a place and a scientific explanation. If it doesn't, then the explanation just hasn't been discovered or more data are needed. Impulsive - Is it considered impulsive to propose to someone and then elope after your first mission together? Bobbi definitely fits this category. Also, when the Rider's love potion lost its effects, Bobbi wasted little time in tracking him down. The bad news is that she's prone to heading into trouble without thinking things through completely. Sarcastic - It's just how she expresses herself, really, but Bobbi deals with stressful situations by meting out sarcasm. It's also something she uses to taunt her opponents in a fight. Determined - Even before her training with S.H.I.E.L.D., Bobbi always had a passion to succeed. Whether it's dogging through Ph. D research or slugging through Agent training, she sees a goal and goes after it. Confident - Perhaps it fuels her impulsiveness, but Bobbi is very confident in her own abilities. After all, she's been able to out-fight and out-think her way through so many situations in the past. Aggressive - Bobbi isn't one to back down from a fight. Even when surrounded and out-numbered, it's likely that she will carry the attack rather than waiting for the others to make the first move. Logs NPC'ed Logs *2012-09-24 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Secret Warriors - Meet the Secret Warriors White Team. First Player *2013-10-04 - Chemical Warfare: What is Weakness - Damian is stolen away from Bruce, and Savage has made his move. With no bars hold, Batman throws himself into protecting his family and city, even going so far as to actually ask for help. NPCed Logs *2014-04-23 - That Toddlin' Town - Captain America (the second one) leads Hawkeye and Wasp on a mission to get to the truth of things... and the truth is messy and violent. Second Player *TBA Gallery Image:Mockingbird.jpg Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:Gotham Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken